


A Personal Request

by MonkeyBard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyBard/pseuds/MonkeyBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock asks. John eventually obliges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Personal Request

**Author's Note:**

> JWP #31: Putting on a Show. Canon is full of colourful characters, and we all know Holmes loves an audience for his deductions. Whether it's a grand gesture, breaking the fourth wall, or just the conclusion of a case in front of a crowd, make an audience part of today's entry.

"Absolutely not."  
  
"But I'm bored."  
  
"You're always bored."  
  
"That is a gross overstatement."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"All right, it is a mild overstatement."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"So?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Like you mean it, if that's not too much trouble."  
  
"Please."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"I'll make it worth your while."  
  
"Damn right you will."  
  
"Please, John. For me?"  
  
"All right. But if you start making '70s porn music noises, I'm stopping."  
  
"I don't even know what that would entail."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
In the end, Sherlock got the striptease he desired, and if there was an occasional quiet bow-chicka-bow-wow, John chose not to hear it.


End file.
